


Black and White

by jensenradckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenradckles/pseuds/jensenradckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your vision is only colourful with love, 18 year old Dean Winchester falls in love at a house party with an attractive 18 year old Castiel Novak. This is not what Dean was expecting when he arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean

I stand at the cash register, holding out an impatient hand, waiting for my change. The dinner lady passes me a handful of silver coins with her faded grey hands, dark veins running through, the same colour as the rest of my world. I flash her a winning smile and turn to scan the grey lit cafeteria. I spot my mates gathering round a dull grey table, and begin to make my way over there, hitching my black backpack up my shoulder and putting my coins in the pocket of my leather jacket. I slide into the seat next to my girlfriend.  
"Hey baby," I say, smiling, kissing her softly.  
"Hey, get a room Winchester" Benny said, his words muffled by a mouthful of chips, as he chucks a fry at me. Benny doesn't give a shit about seeing in colour, pretty much all he cares about is hunting and his car. I laugh, turning slightly, keeping one hand snaked around Lisa's waist.  
"Do you like the colour of my new top?" Lisa asks, playfully pointing at her low-cut crop top. All I see is grey material, surrounding her cleavage. I stare for a while before answering, which comes across as inviting to her.  
"Yes, it matches the colour of your eyes" I lie, as she runs her fingers up the inside of my thigh. Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Lisa lets out a flirty giggle, playfully pushing my head to one side.  
"So I have pink eyes now, do I?" She says, winking. I know that she was joking, but the thought of her finding out the truth makes a lump rise to my throat.  
"I wasn't really looking at your eyes" I say, attempting to foolishly change the subject as I run my fingers through her hair. I slap her bum with the palm of my hand and I look away as she squeals loudly.  
"Guys seriously, no one wants to see that" Ash says, pulling a disgusted face.  
"Yeah guys, lets keep it PG" Balthazar scowls.  
I kiss her quickly, squeezing her hips as she tucks into her salad and smoothie. I'm used to the attention from the crowd but the fact that i still can't see in colour is making me nervous. I mean, I like Lisa and all, but I just don't understand why I don't see in colour yet. She does, why don't I? But that doesn't mean we aren't meant to be together. If I fucking like someone I'm going to date them, I'm not going to let some stupid little thing rule my life.  
"Hey Dean, you going to Vic's party tomorrow night?" Benny asks curiously, heaving himself up from the table and sitting on the seat beside me.  
I'm not bothered, but all my friends are going, and so is Lisa.  
"Yeah, sure" i reply, biting into my sandwich, "Are you taking anyone?"  
Benny lets out a hearty laugh, shaking his head. "No, brother," he begins, clapping me on the shoulder, "You know the whole girlfriend business just isn't my thing. I don't have time for lots of soppy stuff, man. Unlike you already seeing in colour"  
I swallow hard, trying to laugh convincingly, as if Lisa was genuinely the person who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I smile at the group, and look down at my food, as Lisa leans against me, her shape feels a lot heavier than it should. 

 

Cas

I slide into a seat opposite Charlie, as she pushes her glasses up her freckled nose.  
"Hey Cas," she begins, pushing her grey tray next to mine. "This cafeteria is as dirty as I imagine the canteen would be like on the Death Star, if the Death Star hypothetically had a canteen."  
I snort, leaning forward. Charlie always manages to cheer me up on a boring day.  
"But what would be the logistics of a Death Star canteen?" I ask, leaning back, looking at her through my black framed glasses.  
"Well Darth Vader's gotta eat, man" Charlie says, twirling her fork in her spaghetti.  
I chuckle, taking a bite of lukewarm pasta. We hear uproarious laughter coming from the popular table, and I wonder what could possibly be that funny.  
"So," Charlie raises an eyebrow, "Are you going to that party tomorrow?" She says, smirking.  
"What party?" I ask, confused. Me and Charlie are never usually involved in anything like a party.  
"Oh the whole year's been invited, you wanna go with me? I wanna go but I don't wanna go by myself" She whined.  
I weigh up the pros and cons, but it all comes down to what do I have to lose?  
"Sure Charlie" I say, and her face lights up.  
"Cool!" She says, delightedly.  
i start to think about scenarios that happen at parties that have never happened to me before. Like getting drunk for one, smoking weed, hooking up with some random girl. I would probably just end up standing round awkwardly in the corner and eventually going home before twelve, my lips untouched by alcohol, drugs or another's lips. Charlie seems more positive about the situation, but then again she's more of an extrovert than me. Despite it all, I'm secretly looking forward to it. Maybe just maybe, I might start seeing in colour. Only seeing in various shades of the same colour gets old very quickly, and I long to see the world in pinks, reds, blues and greens. I don't see why being a social outcast means you can't see the world like another.  
"Besides," Charlie begins, "I heard Gilda and her friends are going" she says, shyly. "I'd quite like to see if she meets me and i finally see in full colour, because I swear the first time I laid eyes on her I began to see in colour"  
"Awwww" I say, teasingly.  
"Shut up," she says, pointing her fork at me, "I'm still ten times as manly as you, dick"  
I laugh and push my glasses up my nose with my index finger. 

 

Dean

Lying on Lisa's bed at 9pm, exciting though it may seem, is not fun at all. She's picking out an outfit for the party and I'm dying of boredom.  
"How about this one?" She says, holding up a low cut, busty dress on a hanger to her body, and gives me a twirl.  
"Yes that one," I say, grinning.  
"Oh, but what about that really nice pink one before?" She says smiling. I have no idea which dress she means but I shake my head.  
"This one definitely" I say surely, just wanting it to be over.  
"Okay" she squeals and starts to strip .  
When shes in her bra and panties, I go over and pull her closer to me, kissing her softly. Maybe if we fool around a bit, the colour will start to show. I press a hand to her back and hold her against me, and she places a soft hand on my shoulder. I use my other hand to play with the lining of her bra, and she smiles into the kiss.  
"Mm," she says, "do you really wanna go there?"  
"Obviously," I say, unclipping her bra and sliding it off.  
"I'm meant to be getting into clothes not out of them!" She giggles, pulling the bra straps back on, kissing me passionately as she does her bra back up and slips on the dress. I play with the hem on her dress and she laughs and turns around to touch up her makeup. I'm playing the game, but the colours just not coming.  
"What colour would you call this dress baby?" I ask.  
"Sapphire blue" she says, turning to give me an odd expression.  
"Ahh, matches your eyes then" and she smiles warmly, and the lump in my throat goes away for a bit.  
She slips on a pair of impossibly high heels and we head out the door, saying goodbye to her parents beforehand. We climb in my car and head to the party, but we are quiet, and we don't talk. Inside, they have Summertime Sadness blasting out of expensive speakers and there are people everywhere. Lisa slips away and I don't notice, distracted by the impressive drinks table. I go over and grab a beer, standing and looking at who's turned up; pretty much everyone in the year. I wonder how I could have let Lisa go without noticing, what kind of a boyfriend does that? I see Ash dancing, surrounded by girls, beer in one hand, spliff in the other. I walk over smiling, and ruffle his hair.  
"What's all this?" I say, grinning as the three girls smile up at me, suddenly distracted from Ash. One girl places her hand on my arm and i turn to give her a smile. I stay and talk to them for a while, before wandering into the hall, looking for Benny and shoving past strangers. Benny walks up and puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.  
"You don't wanna go in there brother" he says slowly, but I push past him into the kitchen. I stop in my tracks. There next to the sink, Victor had one arm wrapped around Lisa, and she is kissing him, and they're pretty into it. I feel my cheeks go hot, but not from jealousy, just anger. I walk over and push them apart.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" I shout.  
"Sorry babe," Lisa says, slurring her words, "you just weren't enough for me, I never saw colour with you, only with Vic" she says, placing a hand on Victor's chest. He looks ashamed, looking anywhere but at me, but I keep my glare fixated on him. Now I understand why I don't see in colour. It just wasn't the right relationship. 

 

Cas

My nerves have my hand shaking as Charlie and I walk through the door into Victor's house. We enter the hallway, and there are people dancing together in the next room, drunk, yet clearly having a good time. We walk through and scan the room, trying to find a place to stand. The music is too loud and the people are too hot and the room is too stuffy, but I put up with it for Charlie.  
"Oh my god" Charlie says, "Gilda and her friends are right over there" she says, patting my arm quickly.  
"Well then go over there!" I say, pushing her in the general direction of Gilda's friends. I make a shooing motion with my hands when she turns back and she keeps going. I catch my reflection in the mirror, and I look lonely now Charlie's left, I run a hand through my messy black hair and look around at the grey people dancing. I go and get a drink from the table in the dining room and walk back through to the living room. I catch my reflection again, and I jump. The blue of my shirt is starting to show, and the red of my cup is fading in. I look around and I'm breathless as all the colours begin to show, the vibrant pink of the dresses of some of the girls, the ginger of someone's hair, the blue of my own eyes. They suddenly all appear at once and I am surrounded by an array of colours from reds to greens. I stare around and someone claps me on the back.  
"You look like you just got your colours!" He says, laughing loudly.  
I just stare as he stumbles away, spilling his drink as he goes. I turn to the mirror and stare, raising a hand to my face, still not believing. But, who's this mystery girl? She could be anybody, and I'm not about to go and ask everyone when and if they saw colours. I down my drink and pour another one, sitting down on the leather sofa, squeezing in next to a girl with very large breasts. I run a hand through my hair again, messing it up. Across the room, I see a guy with dirty brown hair and his head in his hands. He looks up and starts looking around with a confused look on his face. I decide to walk over, its probably the alcohol working.  
"You alright, you looking for someone?" I say, smiling.  
He turns and looks at me like he's trying to remember where he put something when he's lost it.  
"N-no," he stutters out, "I'm fine" he says, unsure.  
I look at him, i doubt he's really okay but then he holds out a callused hand for me to shake.  
"Im Dean Winchester" he states, "and you are?"  
"Castiel Novak" I say, taking his hand and shaking it, noting his firm grip.  
I sit down next to him on the footrest pushed up against the wall, and i lean back and put my head on the wall, taking a sip of my drink.  
"Dean, can I ask you something?" I say, warily.  
He nods, elbows on his knees and gives me a quick glance.  
"Can you see in colour?" I say, looking at him through my glasses.  
He turns to look at me for a second and then looks away before answering.  
"Yeah, but only recently" he says, leaning back as well.  
"Weird isn't it," I begin "I mean you spend your whole life seeing things in one way and then you suddenly see everything in a whole new light, and it's like everything is different" I don't know why im telling this guy this, he's not the kind of person I usually talk to. He's Dean Winchester, and he's in Benny's crowd. They're like school royalty, why is he talking to me? His green eyes are starting at me, crinkled at the edges, sparkling. They really are pretty eyes. My heart is racing as I look at him, and my chest is tightened than it should be, and i wonder why I could be feeling this when looking at Dean.  
"Jeez, how recently did you start seeing in colour dude?" He says, laughing slightly, his laugh is a nice sound, a deep chuckle. I would compare it to something, something smooth, like chocolate maybe. I blink, why am I thinking these thoughts.  
"Approximately 5 minutes ago," I say, pushing my glasses up my nose.  
He turns to look at me and he misses a beat or two.  
"Seriously?" He says, his green eyes are dilated, just a slim band of green around the outside.  
"Mmm, yeah" I say "and I have to say, it-" I begin, but I am interrupted when he gets to his feet.  
"I- I have to go," he mumbles, followed by something about being ill.  
I look up, confused and follow him as he pushes past people, making a beeline for the door. Where is he going, and why is he only ill now?  
"Wait, Dean" I say, grabbing his arm. He turns to look at me for a second, before shaking my grip and opening the door, closing it behind him. The music behind me continues, but its muffled slightly, quieter almost and I'm lost in my thoughts. I walk slowly back into the sitting room, and sit down. I see Charlie in the corner kissing Gilda, but that's not important to me right now for some bizarre reason. The only thing on my mind right now is why Dean reacted the way he did when I said when I had seen in colour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
\-----------

Dean

I push on my leather jacket, grabbing my black bag as I head for the door. The hallway is painted white, paintings hanging from the walls that are full of colours that my mother liked. I hadn't told anyone about the colours yet. I had no idea why, but something told me it was because of my sudden parting with Lisa. Behind me, I can hear my brother Sam rushing down the stairs, stifling a quick hi as he turns to the cloakroom. Turning around, I take a long look at him, taking in every colour that I had never been able to see before. His eyes are hazel and full of light, his smile even brighter now it's surrounded by pink cheeks.  
"What you staring at?" He asks, shooting me a smirk as he pulls on a muddy brown bomber jacket. Something in my gut stirs and urges me to tell him about my new vision, but I just can't, because he'll ask questions that I won't be able to answer. Unlike me, Sam knew straight away when he got his vision. It was only a few months ago, when a new girl, Jessica, joined his class. He had burst through the door after school, yelling and laughing, and has pretty much been in the same mood ever since.  
"Nothing," I eventually reply, "Where are you off to?"  
"Is there even any point asking?" He says, grinning.  
I roll my eyes, sighing. He's got it bad. Giggling to himself, he walks out the door without a goodbye. Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pick it up slowly, turning on the screen to see a message from Benny.  
_Hey Dean, get your ass down to the park. Now!_  
I reply with a quick _okay_ and head out the door. The sky is an azure blue, full of white, fluffy clouds. It's a lovely day, and I'm still getting used to all the different colours, but I'm not in the mood for a social gathering. It has been a week since I've hung out with my group properly, partly because Victor has become quite popular. Even though I'm not upset about him and Lisa, he still pisses me off. The guy fucking loves himself. 

 

"Dean!" Benny shouts from the other side of the park, his voice extremely loud and clearly not sober. Behind the rays of sun I can just make out the figures of the usual suspects, but there are a few people that I don't recognise. Dammit Benny. I thought this was just meant to be a small hang out with a couple of friends, not the entire population of Kansas City High School. I bite my lip, and begin to pretend that nothing has changed and everything is still black and white.  
I walk over, greeting my friends and nodding slightly at the strangers. I do recognise one though. The attract- nice man at the party last weekend. I smile at him and he smiles back, his whole face changing, he looks pleased that I've recognised him. I sit down next to him, what was his name? Castiel. I sit down next to Castiel and he grins, his face lighting up as he does so. Benny is stood up, and Ash is daring him to do a suicide shot.  
"Cmooooon Benny it'll be a laugh man," he said, nudging him, "I have all the things we need"  
"Fine," he concedes, leaning over to grab the salt and lemon, and Ash pulls a shot glass out of his coat pocket. I wonder why he keeps a shot glass in his coat pocket, but then again, its Ash and he never ceases to surprise me. Ash fills the glass with vodka and slides it over to Benny.  
"You ready?" Ash says, dramatising it greatly.  
"Born ready" Benny says, winking.  
"C'mon guys, grow up. And Ash when are you ever gonna get a damn haircut." I laugh. "When are you ever gonna stop sounding like my mother Winchester?" Ash quips back He pours some salt on the back of his hand and snorts it up his nose, followed by downing the shot of vodka and then squirting the lemon into his eye. I grimace, those two when they get together, they can't behave at all. Balthazar looks over, and slides on his ray bans, sitting back in his grey skinny jeans. I look to Castiel, and he's smiling while watching them. I marvel at the colour of his eyes, they're almost impossibly blue. There's a saying that says that the eyes are a window to the soul, and this saying seems to have been made for him, you could tell exactly what he was feeling through his eyes. I wonder how those blue eyes look when he's angry, or sad, or ecstatic, or turned on- why am I thinking else things? I mean he's an attractive guy there's no denying it, his stubble makes me want to rub my hands on his fac- I shook my head, I need to get these thoughts out of my head, he's obviously not the one so why should I bother. Also, he's a _guy_. And I'm not gay. It's not gay to appreciate the male form right?

Later on, when its starting to get dusky, and everyone is slightly drunk, some a little more than slightly, the topic has changed to when people first got their colours.  
"Me?" Charlie asks, cuddling against Gilda, "was when I first saw Gilda," she says, looking up to kiss her softly.  
Eventually, after a lot of asking, Castiel finally gave in and said that he first got his at the party last weekend. Obviously everyone wanted to know who it was, but he said he didn't know, which worried me slightly, it could be me, I mean I don't know who mine is and we got it around the same time. Everyone turns to me.  
"So Dean," Benny asks, "what about you?"  
I swallow a lump in my throat, it doesn't help.  
"Haven't got them yet." I say quickly.  
"Nu-uh brother, we're all know you're lying, and we all know it wasn't Lisa" Benny says, annoyingly knowing.  
"To tell the truth," I begin. I swallow twice. Hard. "I got it at the party too." Obviously everyone wants to know who it was.  
"I don't know, probably some hot girl." I wink. They all tut and sigh and grumble about how boring I am to them.  
I avoid looking at Cas and I swear, it's hard to not look at him when he's sat right opposite you with those eyes, I could swear I can feel my heart swelling and my chest gets tight, like my ribs are shrinking. He knows, I know. I just don't know or want to say it. 

 

Cas

Looking at Dean, I feel like I never want to look away. Those green eyes of his, I could just get lost in them, his figure is amazing. He's wearing a tight, black t-shirt and it hugs his body in all the right ways. The curve of his lower back and the tightness around his biceps, it makes me weak at the knees. What if he is the reason I can see in colour? I mean, we did both change at around the same time. Surely that wasn't by coincidence? My heart sank as he turned away, clearly trying to avoid further eye contact. Surely, someone like Dean, who was unfairly attractive and popular, would have no interest in me. I knew he was in denial somehow, maybe he didn't want the colour thing between us to be true. Maybe it was simply because I was a guy, or because I wasn't exactly attractive or cool. Today Charlie had made me wear my navy blue shirt and tight black jeans. I felt quite confident this morning, but now I was under the impression that Dean didn't want much to do with me, so now I just want to throw my stupid clothes away. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over nothing. I can't have feelings for him...I barely know him.  
"Cas!" Charlie says, interrupting my thoughts. She is laying against Gilda's shoulder, smiling widely. Her hair is a shock of red around her rather pale face. I haven't got used to it yet, let alone any colour at all. It's weird seeing the person you know the most in a completely different light after so many years.  
"Yeah," I reply, my voice half-hearted. I wasn't in the mood for a conversation, because I knew my mind would drift off onto the subject of Dean eventually. He kept distracting me. Every movement of his seemed to trigger something in my mind, and I wasn't sure what it was. I watched him as he walked over to his loud, rather terrifying friends, who were so tough and confident. Dean was more like them, with his sharp jawline, muscle car and black leather jacket. I seemed almost childlike compared to him. But that didn't matter, because I can't possibly be the one to fill his vision with colour. My mind was almost spiralling out of control with questions and I felt the need to walk away and brush it off. Without a word, I got up. Charlie gave me a confused glance, but said nothing, and walked off. 

 

Dean

Benny and Ash were now, unsurprisingly, crashed in a heap on the floor, snoring loudly. Most of the people who came to just tag along had left a while ago, and the pastel sunset had started to rotate into a dull, twilight sky. I looked around for a second, trying to who was still here. His friend, a loud, chatty girl with bright red hair, was cuddling with Gilda, laughing away, but there was no sign of her blue-eyed friend. I began to shuffle awkwardly, unsure of what to do, and decided to walk over towards them. I approached them as they looked up at me with confused glances.  
"Hey, urm.."  
"Charlie" the red-haired girl interrupts, giving me a grin, "You're Dean Winchester, right? Cas has told me lots about you." I feel my cheeks burn up, my heart hammering. Why was that happening?  
"Where is he?" I manage to say, trying to make it come across as casual.  
"He just walked off, he's weird like that. I'm pretty sure I saw him hanging around the cafe" Charlie replied, pointing behind me. She didn't seem to care that I was asking. Taking a deep breath, I thank her, and begin to walk off towards the café. As I approached, I saw Cas sat at a table by himself, head in his hands. I stand a few metres away, just watching him. I don't know if he wants me to walk over or not, but I did anyway, the crunch of the gravel underneath my shoes should have been enough to startle him into knowing I was there but when I pull out the chair opposite him and sat on it, it makes Cas jump.  
"Oh, it's you" Cas says, putting his head back in his hands. I'm a little upset that he said it in that tone. No one speaks to me like that.  
"Um hi" I say, quietly.  
"Hi. Was there something you wanted?" Cas says monotonously.  
"Um...You know what, never mind it doesn't matter if you're just gonna be a prick" I say, my words cutting the air between us. Cas turned his head to look at me quizzically. Cas looks at me with those eyes again and I can feel something, a stirring in my stomach. It feels like what attraction normally feels like, but that's not possible because he's a guy and I'm not gay, Dad made sure of that when he found me jacking off to the Kansas City Firefighters Annual Beefcake Calendar in 9th grade.  
"Why are you still here?" Cas said wearily, running a hand through his hair.  
"I guess I'll be going then."   


 

Cas

I slowly push my chair out, the metal grating on the concrete floor sending a shiver down my spine. The cold air was getting to me now so I turned to walk out of the park's entrance. I fished my phone out of my coat pocket to send her a quick text letting her know I was okay and then I walked home. I opened the door to an unsurprisingly empty house and sloped upstairs to slouch onto my chair. What was that all about, and what did Dean want to tell me? I guess I'll never know now seeing as my inability to get close to people has fucked me over yet again. Two hours passed and the house was still empty. Charlie had texted me asking if I was okay. She was the most caring person, and she probably cared about me more than anyone in the whole world. She's always been there for me. When it was nearing 10pm, my phone buzzed with a text message from an unknown number. _Hey Cas, can I call you Cas? I need to talk to you asap, meet me at the park in fifteen minutes if you want?_ After two minutes of debating whether to go or not, five minutes later found me tying my converse and slipping into my coat. The air was crisp and cool and the streets were bathed in white light from street lights. When I got to Dean I could see him sitting in a swing, head in his hands, only illuminated with a street light near him. It would have made a great photograph, if I had his camera with me. "Hello Dean," I said quietly. "Jesus fucking Christ Cas you just scared the shit out of me," Dean said, clutching at his chest, but smiling nonetheless. "What did you wanna talk about." I said quietly, sitting next to Dean. "This is gonna take me a while, I don't know how to make the words work together so give me time," Dean started. "Do you believe in the colours?" "I hate the idea of my life being controlled by fate." I said simply. "And you got your colours at the party?" Dean said slowly, running his fingers across his stubble, looking at his hair, he had been thinking about this for a while. "Yes." "And so did I." Dean said quietly. "Yes." "I'm sorry for being such a dick to you earlier," "It's okay." I said, wringing his hands. "I don't know how to fight this." Dean admitted, and when I looked over to him, he looked desperate and his eyes were beginning to water. "Are you okay?" "I'm not gay Cas." Dean sobbed and I pulled him into a hug, holding him close while he repeated it like a mantra. "I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay." He sobbed, tears running down his face as he hugged into me. "Shh, shh it's okay," I rubbed his back and stroked him hair, kissing the top of his head comfortingly. After two minutes of Dean repeating that he isn't gay, he stuttered. "I-I'm gay." He whispered. "That's okay," I said quietly. "My dad is gonna kill me," He said sniffing. "You don't have to tell him yet." "Cas what if we're meant to be together?" He asked, looking up to me with watery green eyes, and I brushed a finger over his cheek to wipe away a tear. "We could give it a shot?" I said, pushing my hand through Dean's hair. "And my dad doesn't have to find out right?" Dean whispered. "Right." We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before we went our separate ways. 

The next morning Charlie burst through my front door. Before I could say anything, she was already rushing up the stairs and I had to chase after her, laughing as I tripped up. Pushing up my glasses, I followed her as she walked into my room and sat on my bed. This was a completely normal greeting for Charlie, she basically lives at my house.  
"So, did Dean text you last night?" she asked. "Uh, yeah we met up in the park, and we talked. "So, is Dean and Cas a thing?" She asked excitedly.  
"Um, sort of," I reply, "it's complicated,"  
"Ooh, juicy," Charlie replies, turning to lie on her front on my bed, "Do tell."  
"I'm not telling anything until you get your dirty shoes off my fucking bed, I sleep there!" I say, pushing her legs off my bed.  
"God okay, Mum," she says, rolling her eyes and kicking off her converse. "Now tell me, what's happening with you and Dean?"  
"Well," I think for a moment. "I don't really know, I guess it's kind of in a potential relationship stage, we're gonna give it a try. His dad can't find out, he was adamant about that," I said, chewing the inside of my lower lip.  
"Oooh," she says, playing with the edge of my blue bed sheet, "And you have his number?"  
"Yeah," I reply, unlocking my phone and going into contacts, scrolling down to Dean.  
"Okay, so text him."  
"What?"  
"Just text him, just say hey" she urges. I give her a doubtful look. Maybe Dean's having second thoughts or something, especially if I text him as quickly as the day after. But we do need to organise a date. I go onto Messages and go to text him when my phone dings.  
_Hey Cas, do you maybe want to go on a date with me at some point?_  
I smile looking down at my phone.  
"What?" Charlie says, straining her neck to see my phone.  
"No, You cheeky twat." laughing as she tackles me for the phone. We are wrestling on the ground for a good couple of minutes before I manage to reply to him.  
_Sure. Where do you want to go?x_  
Shit. I didn't mean to put the kiss, I just typed it out of impulse, and now it's sent. I realise I had been chewing the inside of my cheek again, when my phone dings with a reply.  
_I reckon we should just go for coffee and talk, get to know each other yknow?x_  
I grin and Charlie sighs, burying her head into my pillow.  
"You're killing me Cas," she says, her voice muffled by the cotton of my pillow. I smile and tap out a reply.  
_How about Coffee and Cream on Main St, 1pm tomorrow? x_  
I sit there, my fingers drumming my phone case, my heart is racing, and I'm smiling after just two texts from him. The phone buzzes and dings and I unlock my phone to see the text from Dean.  
_Looking forward to it. My treat x_  
I smile and reply with a simple _okay x_ before locking my phone and putting it face down on the cabinet.  
"How'd it go?" Charlie says curiously.  
"Great," I say, my voice is slightly higher than normal and I clear my throat as Charlie smiles.  
"I guess we're just a couple of gays then aren't we, point dexter," she says, smiling widely, showing all her teeth. I'm just getting used to her ginger hair. It's pretty and it suits her, but I'm not used to seeing the people I've known for so long in technicolour for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
\------------

Dean

I catch my reflection, sighing as I try to push my hair into the right position. I'm wearing a blue and green plaid shirt with blue jeans, my face slightly startled and shaky. It's only a date, nothing serious. It's not like Cas really _is_ the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Yes, I am attracted to him, but I've never thought about a guy that way before. Taking a deep breath, I try to imagine it as who he is, not what he is.  
"Hey, bro!"  
Behind me, I feel a warm hand pat on my shoulder, shaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey," I say quietly, nibbling at my bottom lip.  
"You know, I am grateful that you are finally shutting your big mouth, but what could possibly make you quiet?" Adam says, as I turn around to see his goofy, smirking face. Neither he or Sam know about the vision yet. I stare at his young, blue eyes, wondering what expression they would turn to if I told him about Cas.  
"It's so I don't have to listen to you talking for hours on end," I tease, ruffling his hair, a slightly lighter shade than mine. Laughing, he raises his eyebrows in response.  
"You're not still upset about Lisa, are you?"  
 _I never was._  
"Nah, I'm fine, honestly. Don't worry about me" I reply, which doesn't convince him. He gives me the kind of look that he used to give me when I told him that Dad was going to get better, when he was little and had to watch him crash through the door late at night, swearing and throwing punches, empty bottle in hand, forgetting to take his rings off. He didn't understand why; so instead, I just told him everything was okay, when it really wasn't.  
"Well, what are you doing stood here admiring yourself in a window?"  
"Oh um, I'm just checking in on the bar," I say, blatantly lying. Adam looks skeptical, but has to dash and so I say a quick goodbye and he wanders off, and I pull my phone out of my jean pocket, feeling my heart miss a beat as I read the notification _New message from Cas_  
Breathing heavier than I should, I open it cautiously.  
 _Hey Dean, see you in 5, looking forward to it xxx_  
I take a deep sigh. I know that if I even attempt to start another relationship, it will crash and burn and hit Cas hard. He seems like such a sweet person, whereas I'm rough around the edges, screwing up every little thing that I care about.  
 _Okay. Me too x_ I reply. Damn, I need to grow a pair. It's just one date. 

The cafe is busy as usual, bustling with teenagers drinking coffee and smoothies as they chat away comfortably. Unaware of my quick breathing, I look around desperately for Cas. I start to walk around, receiving glances from a group of girls huddled on the sofa.  
"Oh my god, it's Dean Winchester!"  
"He really is gorgeous, I can't believe Lisa Braeden cheated on him"  
Feeling the urge to curse at them, I walk on, rolling me eyes at their remarks. Anything that I did seemed to go around the whole school. I hate feeling like a piece of meat in front of all the girls in our school, always stared at, like an object. Shaking my head, I go towards the seats at the window. With a miss of a heartbeat, I spot Cas sitting on a table at the back, running a hand through his black, ruffled hair. He is staring out of the window, ropes of sunlight hitting the ocean blue of his eyes as they sparkle in curiosity. I find myself lost in a gaze, so I take a deep breath, and walk towards him. I have never been this nervous for a date before. I sit in the chair opposite him and smile.  
"You look nervous." He says observantly.  
"That obvious huh?" I say, I can feel my cheeks rush with heat.  
"Hm it's cute that I have that effect on you" he says, taking a sip of his coffee. I smile and look down, playing with the zip on my jacket.  
"What're you thinking?" He asks, staring at me imploringly with his pretty eyes. I admire his long eyelashes for a couple of seconds before I remember to answer his question.  
"Um, I'm just. I don't. I've just never been this nervous for a date before." I say, completely honestly.  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, I've never been on a date before." He says, and I stare for a second. 

 

Cas

I can't believe I just told him that. Now he's just gonna think I'm a loser.  
"Well I guess that makes me kinda special then." He says, green eyes twinkling.  
He stops, like he shouldn't have said that and looks down.  
"Everything okay?" I ask quietly. I've probably done something wrong, I always do. "I'm sorry I just I'm really nervous I-" I begin, but he stops me with a hand.  
"N-no it's me," he says. I stop, why is he nervous for a date, he's the renowned Dean Winchester, school stud, been on more dates than anyone in the school.  
"Why are you nervous Dean?" I ask, stirring my coffee with a spoon.  
"I don't know. It's different with you." He says and as he does I can feel my cheeks burning.  
"No no it's not dean I'm not anything special," I say, looking down and then I feel a finger lift my chin up and I'm faced with green eyes.  
"You're something different Cas and I just don't want to screw this up and end up with you getting hurt." He says, looking me in the eyes, and I can feel the sincerity in them.  
I place my hand over his on the table and he stares at it before looking at me.  
"I guess we gotta take that chance," I say winking, and he grins.  
"Okay so if we give this relationship a chance, I think we're gonna have to know a bit about each other. So Cas, tell me about yourself." Dean says, leaning forward, elbows on the table.  
"Well, my parents are very religious and very homophobic," I start.  
"Well thats a problem," Dean comments.  
"Yeah, it is. Umm, I've lived in Lawrence all my life, I have a older brother called Gabriel and a younger sister called Anna,"  
"Oh, middle child."  
"Yeah, pain in the ass if you ask me," i say, grinning. "In my spare time, I read and cook and at school I'm a bit of a social outcast. My only friend before the other day was Charlie and she's my best friend, and has been for years now. I study hard and don't go out much, umm thats pretty much it," i finish, and Dean looks as if he's been hanging onto my every word. "What about you Dean?" I ask.  
"Well my mum died when I was 4 and my dad died when I was 13 so now I live with my Uncle Bobby and his wife Ellen, and Ellen's daughter Jo, who's kinda like a sister to me. I have two brothers, both younger. Sam, 15 and Adam, 13. In my spare time I listen to classic rock and work at Bobby's workshop, restoring classic cars. I hope to be a mechanic one day and take over the business. My prize possessions are my pictures of my parents and my baby,"  
I choke on my coffee.  
"You have a kid?" I say while coughing.  
"No dumbass, my car. Shes a real beauty, you'll have to meet her someday." Dean says, and I laugh, pulling my sleeves over my hands. There's a silence, but it's not awkward. It's comfortable.  
"Cmon lets get out of here, its getting a bit too crowded for comfort." He says after a minute, flashing me a look of those eyes.  
He grabs my hand and pulls me up, but then lets go and we walk out of the café together, followed by the glares of the girls in the year below. I don't even have to wonder why they all fawn around Dean, with his spiky hair, his good looks and his perfect figure.  
We walk out and suddenly I feel a warm hand grab mine and pull me down an alleyway. For a moment I have a fright until a millisecond later when I realise it's Dean. We stand next to a brick wall, surrounded by bins and I wonder why we're back here. Dean looks at his feet, which are turned in, toe to toe and he's kicking a stone around. It's private here, all we can hear is the cars on a street nearby and the occasional siren. Dean looks up at me.  
"Listen, Cas." He begins, but I stop him by hooking a hand around his neck and running my fingers through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. 

 

Dean

A shiver is sent through my body and I swear, I feel fireworks in my chest. I finally realise that I like him, like I really like him. More than I ever liked Lisa. Compared to this, i never liked Lisa. When he touches me with those fingers, sparks are sent through my skin, and its like im burning, but in a good way. A nice, warm way that makes me feel wanted. What would happen if I just, just... I get lost in those blue eyes, a mixture between sapphire and cyan and its amazing, I could see the world in those eyes. What would he do if I just, kissed him. I guess theres one way to find out. I place a hand on his hip, firmly but gently. I've never done this with a guy, but I've done this before. I pull him closer so we're flush together and I place a hand on the back of his neck and pull him up to my lips, pressing softly as I feel him kiss back. A knot in my chest unravels and his hands wander over my back, my chest and I can't believe it. Any thought that Cas would have been slow and cautious leaves my mind as his hands slide up the hem of my shirt and his warm fingers press against my stomach. The kiss deepens and he licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth accordingly, and his hot tongue presses against mine, massaging softly. This is better than any other kiss I have ever had, it's got chemistry and connection. I feel close to him, like our bodies are one. 

"Dean, you've been out for like an hour. I thought you were just going to check in on the bar?"  
When I walk through the door, Adam is leaning against the banister, playing with his phone.  
"Sorry I'm late, honey." I reply sarcastically, hanging up my jacket. I give my hair a ruffle and head to the kitchen, unexpectedly finding Sam cooking some form of pasta.  
"Looks like its burning a bit buddy," I say, as a wisp of black smoke rises from the pan. Sam swears under his breath, attempting to turn the gas down with his greasy fingers. Sighing, I walk over and switch it off for him, stirring the pasta and scraping it off the bottom of the pan.  
"I just wanted to cook for once." Sam said, his expression disappointed.  
"Maybe some other time," I begin, "I appreciate your help but burnt pasta isn't exactly my food of choice." Sam chuckles, and I'm glad his feelings aren't hurt. After I throw away the burnt pasta, I make three chicken burgers with the leftover buns in the fridge, thinking of nothing but Cas' soft lips as I carry the burgers on plates into the living room.  
"Just in time for the game! It's a shame you can't see in colour Dean, the blues are doing great!" Sam shouts as he hunches over, eyes glued to the television. I turn to the tv, to see the blues pacing across the pitch with the ball, wearing shirts the same colour as the bright, blue eyes that were facing me only an hour ago.  
"Yeah," I say, grinning at Sam, "It's a real shame." 

Cas

"Castiel?"  
I open the front door and walk into the hallway to hear my mum calling me from the kitchen, her voice full of concern.  
"Yes Mother?" I reply, getting up to take her coat.  
"Make me a cup of coffee and get me an aspirin, I have an absolute monster of a headache," she says, sitting down in her tapestry chair as I hang up her coat, sighing. I make her tea and get her an aspirin reluctantly and take it to her.  
"Is that all?" I ask, nothing but polite.  
"No need to take that tone with me, Castiel," she says, taking the aspirin and pulling a small compact mirror out of her purse and touching up her powder. She is being unreasonable, as usual. So I vacate her general area and go up to my room. My room was redecorated just 6 months ago, and all of my old toys and clothes were gone and replaced with an oak desk and a sleek laptop. My old bunk bed replaced with a king sized bed and blue sheets, I wanted Dean to see it, also maybe to see him again. He is all I can think about at the moment, he is always on my mind. His green eyes and his surprisingly soft skin. The way he kissed, my first kiss, and it was amazing.  
I lie on my bed and pick up my phone, surprised to see a notification for two new messages from Dean.  
 _Can't stop thinking of you baby xx_  
 _Is it okay for me to call you baby? Oh well, I'll call you it anyway xx_  
I smile to myself, staring at the screen. Eventually I reply.  
 _Me neither. It's fine for you to call me baby, I can get used to that xx_  
A couple of minutes later my phone dings with a reply.  
 _Kissing you have been on my mind all evening xx_  
 _I just want it to happen again xx_ I reply simply.  
 _that can be arranged xx_  
 _I like the sound of that Dean Winchester xx_  
 _I guess its a date xx_  
 _guess so xx_  
I turn off my phone and turn in for the night at 11pm, after talking to Dean for almost 3 hours over text. A great deal of those 3 hours was spent blushing or laughing, and after I said goodnight to him, I am filled with a warm feeling in my chest, like after drinking a hot drink on a cold day, and I'm smiling as I fall asleep. 

 

Dean

I want to invite Cas round to my house and we can have dinner, because I want to get to know him better and also to have a chance to kiss those soft lips again. Maybe to touch him a bit more, get a bit more skin on skin. I pull out my phone to text him.  
 _hey, you wanna come round to my house tomorrow night? I'll cook you dinner, make it real nice xx_  
 _What sounds fun, what time? Can you pick me up? Xx_  
 _of course itll give me a chance to show you my car ;) and how about 6? xx_  
 _Sounds good, I'm looking forward to it xx_  
I smile, and put my phone down, stretching as I get up out of bed. I walk downstairs to find Sam sat at the kitchen table, fully dressed and drinking a cup of coffee and smiling at his phone. I pause for a moment before he's noticed I'm stood here and watch for a couple seconds. He's only 15 and he's already taller than me, originally gangly legs and arms filling out. His hair is longer now, almost reaching his shoulders. I remember looking after Sam and Adam when Dad got drunk, making a blanket den for them to hide in and we would hide under there. I was 12, Sam was 8 and Adam was 6. Sam used to ask me why Dad would getdrunk, and I would always answer with, "He doesn't mean to," and Adam would cry and we would huddle under this blanket, no light but a little lamp as I stroked his hair until the crashing of cupboards and stumbling stopped. After Dad had stopped hitting me, but never before he took off his heavy rings. I sighed and patted Sam on the shoulder.  
"Morning Bitch," I say, ruffling his mane.  
"Morning Jerk," he replies, not looking up from his phone. My life is pretty damn perfect at the moment. I have a potential relationship that makes me smile, good friends at school, doing well in lessons. I couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas

I walk into school, pulling my headphones out as I approach Charlie and Gilda. I smile hello and then look around for Dean. I spy him stood in the corner with Benny and Ash. I walk over smiling and go to hug Dean when he pats me on the back.   
"Hey bro," he says, smiling. The light is there but the affection is not so I pull back, blushing furiously. He doesn't see I'm annoyed because he turns around, his back to me to talk to a pretty blonde girl who came over to ask him about a party. I talk to Benny and Ash for as long as seems normal, and then I walk off back to Charlie and Gilda, Dean not giving me a second glance. I know he doesn’t exactly want to be public about it but he doesn't need to blank me completely. He could realise that I also have feelings, and see that I'm not okay without turning his back to me. I can feel tears prickling in my eyes so when I walk over to Charlie and Gilda, I'm quiet as they talk. I go through the school day avoiding Dean and all I can think about is the cold interaction until I walk out of school, and from then I can't stop the tears falling as I hurry out of the gates, pulling my bag up onto my shoulders. I feel a hand on my shoulder, stopping me and jump.   
"Listen, Cas," he begins and I stop him.   
"I don't want to hear it Dean. Why don't we talk about this when we're alone and no one can see us together?" I say, pushing past.   
"No Cas wait, I didn’t mean that," he says, jogging to catch up.   
"Look, Dean. It’s clear you don't want to be seen with me around school so. Text me later or something but right now I've just gotta go," I say, my voice cracking as my anger builds up lumps in my throat. I hope he doesn't think that I've overreacted.   
"Wait, Cas, I’m sorry, okay? I just got embarrassed, it won't happen again! Please?" He says, eventually catching up with me as his hand grabs my shoulder, turning me to face him.   
"No, Dean, it's not okay," I reply, my voice in a harsh tone, "If I was a girl, you would've gone ahead and kissed me like you did the other day." Dean is standing there, staring gormlessly, his eyes full of guilt. He can do nothing but carry on staring, not knowing what to say. Wiping a tear, I turn back around, heading up the road without looking back. 

Maybe I did overreact a bit. But it doesn't matter, because Dean clearly isn't as interested as he seemed to be. I should've know better; Dean is the type of guy who sleeps with girls without even knowing their names. Sighing, I sink into the cracked, leather sofa, nestling into the pillows beside me. Grabbing the remote, I turn on the TV to watch /days of our lives/, as I have nothing better to do. Halfway through the episode, the doorbell suddenly rang.  
"I'm coming!" I shout, rolling my eyes. It's probably Gabriel coming round to annoy me. I switch off the TV and head to the door, opening it slowly.  
"Hey, Cas."   
Stood in the doorway is Dean, a sheepish look spread across his face. My eyes widen as my head starts rushing with thoughts that I was trying to distract myself from earlier.  
"Dean?!" I say, confused, "what are you doing here?"  
"To see you" he says sharply, his voice slightly shaky. Before I can reply, he has shut the door behind him, looking straight at me with his glinting, emerald eyes. I sigh loudly in response, my cheeks flushing red. I had so many questions to ask. He must care enough to turn up at my house, but I still don't understand why he practically blanked me this morning. Swallowing hard, I begin to talk.  
"What do you want from me, Dean?" I say, my heart hammering against my chest. He looks down, as if he has something he's trying to tell me, before stumbling closer towards me. As he does so, I feel my heart beat faster in a familiar, lighter way. He presses a warm, soft hand to my cheek, before brushing it through my hair. I shake my head away. I'm not going to let him make me forget everything with just one touch.   
"Cas, I want you," he says, trying to meet my eyes as I look down, tears stinging in my eyes. I'm so choked up with emotions that I can do nothing but turn away and walk up the stairs, ignoring his pleading, even if it does make warmth rise through my body. I listen to his footsteps follow me as I turn into my bedroom and sit on my blue, double bed, trembling slightly. I look up edgily as Dean walks through the room, with more respect this time, and without the amount of shock.   
"Dean, please..." I begin, but my words are wrapped up by his gaze as he rests his hand on my face again. His eyes glint as he pulls me closer, inhaling as his lips meet mine. I feel my breath quickening as I go with the kiss, mirroring his desperation as the kiss deepens. It's slower this time, more intense, and I find myself placing my hand on his waist as I get more and more lost within his lips. Suddenly, I've forgotten this morning as our tongues collide, his body pressing against mine as he pushes me down on the bed. Everything inside me makes me want to push closer against his chest as he runs his finger up the inside of my thigh, my heart tingling as I run my fingers down the back of his firm back. Panting breathlessly through kisses, he keeps one hand on my waist, the other one cupping my cheek. We stay like this for what feels like forever, and it gets more perfect by the minute. I feel like I could never experience a kiss like this again, one with so much need and affection. Only hours ago, I saw hesitation in his eyes, but now it just feels right. 

Dean

It was a mistake, ignoring him earlier. I just can't have my friends finding out, I just can't. I don't even know what their reaction would be. I don't think they would care, I mean, Balthazar is gay. But I don't want the whole school to know about something so special and I want to keep Cas, beautiful, beautiful Cas to myself. I look over to him now, his blue eyes staring at me.  
"Why're you looking at me?" I moan, reaching to stroke his cheek.   
"Just admiring," he says, cupping my cheek to pull me up to his lips and he kisses me softly.   
We are cuddling, and it’s comfortable. It feels safe, warm and it’s something I never want to stop doing. Cas really is beautiful.   
I roll myself onto him so I'm straddling his hips, and kiss him and we are wearing way too much clothing. The kiss is full of comfort, yet there is passion as he pushes his head up to claim my lips, he's breathing quickly between kisses and he licks at the seam of my lips and I accept, opening my mouth to his tongue. I smooth my hand across his soft t-shirt, pulling it up at the bottom to press my hands against his warm skin, taut muscles tensing as I run my thumb along the waistband of his jeans. He is playing with my band shirt, desperately pawing at it.   
"You know, skin on skin is much better," he whispers, his gravelly voice doing something to my downstairs brain. I nod quickly, peeling off his top and admiring to slightly tanned skin underneath. Suddenly he hooks one leg around my hip and flips us over and he pulls my shirt over my head and it has barely passed my head when his soft lips are on mine again, pressing gently. He sits back, eyes raking over my chest, blue eyes wide. He is so unbelievably hot like this and my eyes flick to his lips and he smirks, kissing me again. Cas's kisses are like nothing I have ever experienced before, amazing and heart pumping. Each kiss leaves me thirsty for more, wanting his soft lips and nimble fingers dancing over my skin, each touch making my skin tingle. He leans down, kissing my neck softly and sucking gently, occasionally nipping with his teeth, making my hips involuntarily thrust up against his. He gives me a hickey on my collarbone. This Cas is dominant, nothing like the nerdy boy I knew before. He rolls his hips into mine and pins my wrists above my head, kissing me still. I gasp, incredibly turned on by this Cas, this Cas pressing his thigh against my sensitive cock as I gasp, my nails making crescents against his palm. I can feel his hot chest against mine and my jeans are too tight and Cas is wearing way too many clothes for my liking. He licks and nibbles on my ear lobe, making my stomach twist incredibly. Suddenly he is rolling his hips into mine repeatedly, the friction against my dick driving me insane. He picks up the pace, kissing quickly and breathily, missing my mouth every so often and he uses one hand to runs his fingers through the fine hairs at the nape of my neck again, receiving an amazing reaction. He loses control of my wrists and I grab his hips, one hand on his ass, pulling his hips against mine, rubbing our crotches together slowly and he buries his head in my shoulder and to me that is the most adorable, yet sexy thing I have seen in my life. He makes these little, soft noises against my neck and I press our bodies together.   
"Sexy, so sexy," I whisper in his ear. I could do this all day but eventually we slow down the dry humping and he falls next to me, tucking his head into the crook of my neck and I can feel his hot breath against my neck, and his long fingers gliding across the curve of my side. I tangle my fingers in his dark hair, kissing his forehead softly and then I kiss the tip of his nose. I drag the back of my fingers across his neck softly and I look at him, my eyes meeting his blue ones.   
"Can we be completely honest with each other?" he says softly, looking down at his fingers that are tracing on my chest, occasionally playing with my nipple.   
"Yes,"   
"Do you like me?" he says quietly. I laugh, looking down at him.   
"Yes, very much," I reply, after a couple of seconds thought. "Do you like me?"  
"More than I thought," he said, "Yes I do, a lot." He smiles, running his fingers through my hair. "D-does that make you my b-,"  
"Boyfriend?" I cut him off. "I um, yeah I guess so,"  
"I was going to say bitch but yeah boyfriend works too." he says, laughing as I elbow him in the side. Our legs are tangled together and I never want this moment to end. 

* * *

Cas

Charlie and I sit with Dean's friends from then on and we are accepted into their group. They don't know me and Dean are dating, at least I think they don't know. Although I'm pretty sure they’ve all guessed and just don't say anything. We meet up outside the group and Benny and Ash get drunk or high but it’s always good fun, and the banter makes me laugh. Dean and I meet up most days after school, alone as my parents work until late. Our make out sessions are hot and frantic and always leave us both with the most impressive sex hair. Dean is so open about being gay, but only when we're alone. Around other people, I'm just his friend. His best friend, but friend all the same. Alone, he is the most passionate, loving boyfriend anyone could ask for and I am so happy. On this particular day, we're walking home and we've taken the scenic route, away from all of the other students. When we walk this way, Dean is always brave enough to hold my hand. We reach my house and as usual, my parents aren't home. I fumble for my key with one hand as Dean kisses the side of my neck, stood behind me. It's very distracting when he does this but he knows that, but he also knows that this makes me weak at the knees. When I finally get the key in the lock and we get inside, Dean kisses me, kicking the door shut behind me, fisting his hand in my hair. Every kiss he gives me leaves me wanting him more than before.   
"Nice place," he jokes as if he hasn't been here every day after school for three months.   
"Thanks you should see the bedroom," I say, walking up the stairs, swaying my hips as I go, watching as Dean follows me in awe. I am pleased with his reaction as he grasps at my hands, and I just pull them out of his reach. I have been thinking about this all day through maths and today I have decided to be a little bit teasy. Sometimes we don't make it to the house and we just make Dean's car windows steamy. I push open my door and Dean is right behind me, closing it as soon as we get inside. I sit him down on the bed, giving him a long, lingering kiss before pulling away, smiling and sashaying over to my wardrobe and pulling out a pair of tight black jeans. I slip off my school jeans and pull off my t-shirt so I'm just standing in my black boxers when I pull on the jeans when Dean makes a little noise. I turn around, quizzically.   
"You got a problem?" I ask.   
"Why are you putting _on_ clothes," he moans, his legs crossed and his hand over his crotch. I walk over to him, pulling my zipper up.  
"It looks like you got a problem to me there Dean," I say, straddling into his lap, playing the zipper and moving his hand out of the way before looking up into his green eyes.   
"Cas, you're killing me here!" He exclaims, attempting to kiss me but I block his lips with my hand before running a hand through his hair slowly. He then gives me this look with these eyes, I like to call them his bambi eyes and they do wonders to me. I grab the back of his neck and pull him in for a kiss and after that he gets positively predatory. He grabs my ass and pulls me further into his lap. He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me on top of him when he lies back. He kisses down my chest, finding the nub of my nipple and licks it softly, sending worlds of pleasure through me.   
"What were you doing to me Cas," he says in between kisses. "You were driving me crazy,"  
"I was trying to be teasy, but you did bambi eyes and I couldn't take it Dean," I say breathlessly as he kisses down my neck. "Dean, you turn me on so quickly, it’s almost unreal,"   
"I could say the same back to you," he says, hand wandering down to my crotch before squeezing it softly. "Goddamn these jeans Cas, they make your ass look so good. Why don't you wear these to school?"   
"Why would I let other people see this side of me?" I say simply, "Plus everyone would know when I was turned on in these jeans, especially in maths. I mean who can blame a guy if his mind wanders to his super-hot boyfriend?"  
"Who is this guy then?" Dean says, smoothing his hands up my back. "Do I need to beat him up?"  
"No absolutely not, you see he's got all these big, strong muscles," I say, kissing down his chest as he throws his head back in pleasure.   
"Hmm does he turn you on Cas? Thinking about him in class, thinking about all the dirty things he’s gonna do to you," Dean said, sliding his hands down the back of my jeans.   
"All the damn time," I growl, pushing him back down and rolling my hips against his groin. He started talking again but I silence him by slipping my hand down the front of his jeans, cupping his cock and making him gasp and wrap a leg around my legs. I undo his button and zipper with my free hand and wiggle his jeans down past his knees. I stop for a second, letting my eyes wash over him, taking it all in. The smooth curve of his biceps and the soft lines making a small arrow below his belly button. I kiss down his stomach, smiling when I hear him moan softly. 

Dean

I swear to god, Cas's mouth is magic. He kisses gently along the waistband of my underwear before looking up at me and my god by that point I'm already gone on him. He licks along my waistband and I fist his hair in my fingers, dark strands standing out against tan skin. He hooks my underwear in his fingers and looks up at me for permission, to which I reply with a quick nod, or at least as close to a nod that I could get with Cas's mouth so close to my throbbing dick. He pulled down my boxers swiftly and smirked. Let’s just say that I’m not exactly... lacking. He kisses my inner thighs, grinning when he realises that he's just discovered another sweet spot for me as I arch my back off the bed involuntarily. He nips gently with his teeth and I lean my head back softly, soon to jerk up when Cas suddenly licks the underside of my cock, leaving me completely unprepared to stifle my moan. He smirks as he takes in half of my length, head bobbing up and down, his tongue swirling up and down and I swear I can see stars.   
"Fuck Cas, so fucking good" I gasp out, as he takes in my whole length and as my head touches the back of his throat, my stomach flips and my dick throbs and it’s like he’s trying to suck my brain out of my cock.   
"Cas, I'm about to-" I choke out, but Cas doesn't ease up until I come, and he swallows it all, twisting off with a quick flick of the tongue at the end. "Cas, that was definitely by far the best blow job I have /ever/ received," I say, breathless. And Cas just smiles, like he knows full well how good his blowjobs are. I slide my hand down his stomach to the bulge in the front of those sexy, unbelievably sexy, black jeans. I wiggle the jeans off and pull down his boxers, his dick springing free and Cas gasps as the tightness of his jeans against his cock is relieved. Just a few strokes up his dick later and he's coming into my hand. He kisses me so passionately that it nearly sucks all the breath that I had just got back out of me, leaving me breathless yet again. Cas does that a lot to me. He collapses into the crook of my neck, kissing softly.   
"I- I love you," he whispers and I stop running my fingers through his hair as I register what he just said. I can feel him tense up as he realises I’ve paused and he pushes a hand on the bed to lift up his body to look him in the eyes, and at that moment, I knew what the true answer was.   
"I- I love you too, Cas," I gulp, and I'm hit with a gentle but strong, lingering kiss and he falls onto my shoulder again and I smile softly until I feel him shaking against me.   
"Cas? Cas, baby, what’s wrong?" I say, lifting him up to face me and I thumb a tear away as he sniffles, "Why're you crying?"  
"I'm just so happy, Dean. I've never been happier in my whole life and it's all because of you," he sniffs, wiping a tear away and I kiss his cheek.   
"Me too Cas," I say, smiling. "Me too,"


End file.
